<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Восемь ночей и одно утро by lysblanche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140036">Восемь ночей и одно утро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche'>lysblanche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9 диалогов между Алистером и Стражем (Солоной Амелл). От начала событий ДАО до самого конца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Восемь ночей и одно утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p>
<p>— Амелл, ты почему не спишь? Это из-за скверны?<br/>— Не знаю. Не могу. Не получается.<br/>— Попробуй натянуть одеяло на голову.<br/>— Несмешно, Алистер.<br/>— Я серьезно. Я тоже не мог заснуть, когда мы вышли из Денерима и надо было ночевать под открытым небом. Несколько ночей промучился. Не шел сон, и все. И тогда один из наших посоветовал накрыться одеялом. Сказал, что, когда уши закрыты, заснуть проще. Я попробовал, и, знаешь, сработало.<br/>— Ммм…<br/>— Ага, примерно так. Ну… всю голову закрывать не надо, еще задохнешься…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Амелл, ты не спишь?<br/>— Сам знаешь, что нет.<br/>— Я тоже. Все время вспоминаю… Дункана, Стражей, Короля… Столько людей погибло, и ради чего? И все Логейн! Бросил. Предал. Как подумаю об этом — кулаки сжимаются… Почему ты дрожишь? Рана воспалилась?<br/>— Н-нет…<br/>— Амелл, ты что, плачешь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Амелл, а если бы ты родилась животным, то каким?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Ну, каким бы ты была животным?<br/>— Знаешь, это, наверное, самый странный вопрос, который мне когда-либо задавали.<br/>— Я иногда думаю, что я должен был родиться медведем. Потому что я огромный и неуклюжий.<br/>— Я читала, что медведи только выглядят неуклюжими, а на самом деле очень быстрые и очень сильные. Одни из самых опасных зверей в природе.<br/>— Хм. Я недостаточно быстрый.<br/>— Ты очень быстрый. И проворный. Я вижу.<br/>— Хм. Спасибо. Ну, а все-таки? Каким бы ты была животным?<br/>— Ммм… Лисой? Потому что я рыжая?<br/>— А ты любишь норки и мышей?<br/>— Хм. Нет. Тогда… кошкой?<br/>— Ну, да, но… Все женщины немного кошки.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— О, погоди, знаю! Я была бы совой!<br/>— Совой?<br/>— У древних аламарри совы ассоциировались с мудростью. А еще они ведут ночной образ жизни.<br/>— Ага. Ты мудрец, поглощающий книжки.<br/>— Ночью.<br/>— Ночью, да.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— Солона?<br/>— Ммм?<br/>— Спасибо, что там, в Лотеринге, поговорила со мной о Дункане. Мне после этого разговора стало легче.<br/>— Да уж вижу. Раз задаешь дурацкие вопросы на ночь глядя.<br/>— Сказала мудрая сова!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Солона, тебе холодно?<br/>— Нормально… Хотя похолодало, конечно. В следующей деревне надо будет еще шерстяных одеял прикупить, для нас всех. Деньги есть…<br/>— Хочешь, я тебе свое отдам?<br/>— А как же ты?<br/>— Я в детстве на конюшне ночевал, а потом в аббатстве с каменными стенами, вот там был, скажу тебе, холод. С тех пор привык, вообще почти не мерзну, никогда.<br/>— Нет уж. Твое одеяло останется при тебе. Но спасибо за предложение.<br/>— Но ты мерзнешь!<br/>— Да нет, мне нормально. Хотя… Хм… Алистер…<br/>— Да?<br/>— А может, ты… ляжешь рядом? Так теплее.<br/>— Лечь рядом?.. Ты… Ты имеешь в виду…<br/>— Ну, так теплее. Я еще Кекса позову.<br/>— Ох. Да. Да, хорошо…<br/>*возня*<br/>— Алистер?<br/>— Да?<br/>— А можно я к тебе чуть… поближе?<br/>— М-можно…<br/>— Ой, ты такой теплый! Ты правду говорил, что никогда не мерзнешь.<br/>— Такой уж я. Ходячий очаг. Хотя постой, теперь уже лежачий.<br/>— Ха-ха. Ммм… Алистер?<br/>— Да?<br/>— Спасибо тебе за розу.<br/>— Пожалуйста. Я рад, что тебе понравилось.<br/>— И знаешь что? Надо будет все-таки разориться на палатки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Солона, что случилось? Почему ты вскочила?<br/>- …<br/>— Ты дрожишь и плачешь. Тебе приснился кошмар?<br/>- …<br/>— Что ты видела? Тебе снова приснился архидемон? Орда? Сколько их было?<br/>— Нет. Это совсем другое, Алистер.<br/>— Значит, что-то… из Тени?<br/>— Ага. Магический сон.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Мы так называли такие сны в Башне.<br/>— Накрой плечи, ты замерзнешь совсем. Хочешь поговорить об этом?<br/>— Нет! Я не хочу говорить об этом!<br/>— Тише, тише, успокойся. Ложись обратно. Прижмись ко мне, здесь в горах мороз. Так лучше?<br/>— Да. Алистер… Я люблю тебя.<br/>— Я тоже тебя люблю, милая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Солона, ты не спишь.<br/>— Я не могу здесь уснуть. Днем мы убиваем этих тварей, а ночью я закрываю глаза и вижу их же. У тебя то же самое?<br/>— Я…<br/>— Только не ври!<br/>— Не злись. Да, я тоже их вижу.<br/>— Мы все ранены или травмированы. Винн едва держится. Аптечки закончились, сделать их не из чего. У Огрена сотрясение, и он постоянно пьет. У Лелианы плечо не заживает уже почти месяц! Воздух здесь, что ли, ядовитый?<br/>— Не удивлюсь, если так.<br/>— А еще мне кажется, что я сошла с ума. Я постоянно слышу…<br/>— Я знаю. Шепот.<br/>— Вроде шепот, а вроде и нет. И он везде, Алистер. В стенах, в полу, в воздухе. В самом камне. Я слышу его. Чем глубже мы опускаемся, тем он громче. Он шумит…<br/>-…в ушах и крови. Да. Я тоже слышу.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— И как же мне заснуть?<br/>— Не знаю. Но надо. Ты уже четвертую ночь почти не спишь. После матки…<br/>— Матка, да. Ха-ха. Что ж, теперь мы знаем, как они размножаются.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— Знаешь, я принял решение.<br/>— Какое?<br/>— Мы с тобой уйдем на Глубинные Тропы вместе. Ты прошла Посвящение всего на полгода позже меня, это немного. Когда ты услышишь Зов, я пойду с тобой, даже если мое время еще не настанет. Солона, клянусь Создателем, я скорее убью тебя собственными руками, но не позволю им сделать из тебя это.<br/>— Алистер…<br/>— Молчи. Я так решил.<br/>— Знаешь… Это странно прозвучит, но это… обнадеживающая мысль.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Солона, погаси свет. Нам обоим надо выспаться. Завтра Собрание Земель.<br/>— Да. Я помню.<br/>— Почему ты так странно смотришь на меня?<br/>— Стараюсь запомнить.<br/>— Запомнить?<br/>— Запомнить, какой ты. Черты лица, грудь, руки… Как твоя щетина колется, когда мы целуемся. Как хорошо и тепло, когда ты меня обнимаешь.<br/>— Ты как будто прощаешься со мной.<br/>— Боюсь, что эта ночь будет для нас последней, Алистер.<br/>— Потому что…<br/>— Потому что завтра ты можешь войти в двери просто Алистером, а выйти законным королем. А когда ты станешь королем…<br/>— Знаю. Уже думал об этом. Я не хочу и никогда не хотел быть королем, но если так будет нужно для страны, я не откажусь. А если я стану королем, мы с тобой…<br/>— Тогда не будет никаких «нас с тобой», Алистер.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— Тогда я буду самым несчастным королем на земле.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>*звук открываемой двери*<br/>— Что? Все получилось?<br/>— Получилось.<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— Ты… Ты хочешь знать, как оно было?<br/>— Нет. И никогда не захочу.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— Ну и… что теперь?<br/>— Давай просто… просто никогда не будем об этом говорить?<br/>— Хотел попросить тебя о том же самом. Хотя и не думаю, что это возможно.<br/>— Невозможно. Но все равно.<br/>— Все равно.<br/>*молчание*<br/>— Солона. Я люблю тебя.<br/>— И я тебя. Давай теперь… просто оба останемся в живых, ладно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>— Солона…<br/>— Ммм…<br/>— Солона, милая…<br/>— Ммм…<br/>— Пора вставать.<br/>— Ммм… Нет.<br/>— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Героиня Ферелдена опоздала на празднования?<br/>— Героиня Ферелдена полночи не могла заснуть из-за фейерверков по случаю празднования. Подождут.<br/>— Аноре это не понравится.<br/>— Алистер. Архидемон повержен. Мор остановлен. Гражданская война прекращена. Думаю, что я заслужила одно утро поспать подольше.<br/>— Ха-ха. Хм. Может, ты и права.<br/>— Я сова, помнишь? Совы утром… Ой!<br/>— Прости! Слишком сильно прижал. Но ты не сердись. Я же медведь.<br/>— Ничего. Поцелуй меня еще раз.<br/>— Как прикажете, Страж-Командор.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>